thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Erhen Flemar
Erhen Flemar is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentieth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki.' '''His District partner is Saika Tan. 'Erhen Flemar''' Age: 18 District: 8 Gender: Male Weapons: Double swords Personality: Erhen is a very proud person, who doesn't like others to dishonor him. He hates to be humiliated or laughed at, and can sometimes be quite agressive. He is very close and protective towards Saika, his fostersister whom he took in. The two of them are an unseperably pair. History: Erhen grew up in the slums of District 8, with his poor but loving parents. They lived in a dim and dark house, with murder and poverty all around them. Erhen and his parents were too affected by this, and they very often went hungry to bed with no food in their stomachs. But they had come to accept that this was how it was in District 8, and there was nothing they could do to change it anyways. Erhen´s parents worked in one of the ginormous textile factories that their District was known for, where they worked hard day and night for almost no pay at all. From when he was very young Erhen also worked in one of the factories, along with a lot of other children. They were treated very badly and often outright abused if they didn´t do their job right or did something wrong. Every day when he came home, Erhen had scars or a black eye, but he tried to hide it from his parents, because he didn't want to be a bother to them or make them feel sorry for him. When he was eight years old his parents finally had saved up enough money for him to go to school with the other children. They were looking forward to his opotunity, because they wanted Erhen to become something so he could get a good job and not struggle like them. However, Erhen himself was not looking forward to it at all, as he had slowly grown mistrustful towards other people. When he finally started in school, he ignored everyone who tried to speak or invite him to play with them. He merely looked at them before walking off. Slowly, the other kids learned to leave Erhen alone, and he himself liked it this way. But one day, he was sat with another girl in his class for a group project. Her name was Saika, and she was the one person Erhen had ever met except his parents he acually liked. They quickly became close friends, and after that day they were never seen separate. Saika became very pretty over the years, and Erhen always glared at people for staring at her, she didn´t want anyone else to have her. Even though it might seem otherwise, neither one of the pair acually ever expressed any kinds of romantic feelings for eachother, they seemed more like siblings than lovers. But neither Saika or Erhen were completely sure what they felt for eachother, the only thing they knew is that they loved eachother, but in what way was unknown. One day, when Erhen was going home after work in the factories, he passed Saika´s house and suddenly heard screams from the house. He burst through the door and saw two masked men trying to drag Saika away, and her parents´ mangled corpses behind them. Infuriated, Erhen grabbed his letter knife from his pocket and attacked the intruders, stabbing them both down in rage. After the incident, Saika came to live with Erhen and his parents in the better place of District 8. Saika then made a promise to Erhen, that she would always protect him. So when Erhen was reaped when he was eighteen, he was mortified to see Saika volunteering. She told him that she did not wish to win, only to keep him safe. Preferred Alliance: Erhen will ally with Saika, and maybe some other tributes as well. If he is not entered in the same games as Saika, he will not ally with anyone unless he has to or his mentor strictly insists him to ally. Strengths: Physical fit, agility, intelligence Weaknesses: Weaponry, speed, climbing Trivia *He is heavily based off of Eren Jaeger from the anime Attack on Titan, both his relation to Saika and his personality and behavior. *His model picture shows him with brown eyes, but his lunaii dollmaker has blue eyes. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 8 Category:18 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped